


Things I love about you

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hawaii, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wedding, love everywhere, mention of Jay/Erin, mention of Matt/Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: Will meets an old high school “friend” miles and miles away from Chicago while he’s out with Connor.They end up saying they’re together and kind of get stuck in a stupid game that maybe is not that stupid and can clear a lot of things, like feelings.





	Things I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no good at summary, sorry.   
> Hope you’ll read my story anyway. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.  
> Enjoy!

Will and Connor are on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, with Jay and Erin and their friends and families. When, seven months ago, Jay told Will that he and Erin would get married the doctor was so happy for his brother that he almost cried, then Jay asked him to be his best man and at that point a couple of tears fell from both the brothers’ excited eyes. During dinner that night, Jay also said that Lindsay has always dreamed of a wedding in Hawaii and that this would also have made Camille, Voight’s deceased wife, very happy so they decided to celebrate their big day there.   
So, now, the two doctors are in a beautiful resort near Honolulu, and they share a room because they are both come to the wedding without a plus one so Jay has decided to make one the ‘plus one’ of the other. It doesn’t bother them as much as it should so everything is fine; they’re friends now and know that occasionally friends can share a room.   
The suite is beautiful, large and bright, and the air smells like fresh flowers and sea and happiness. Everything around them is full of joy and love, all of their friends are happy and relaxed since they got here and the joyous atmosphere is contagious. 

When Will came out of the bathroom with only a pair of kaki Bermuda shorts and wet hair is greeted by a breathtaking view, his handsome roommate is lying on the bed shirtless with closed eyes and a little smile on his pink lips; Halstead glances over the man and studies for a moment his defined and tanned abs and his large chest. He should stop but his eyes go down a little more and he blushes when he finds himself wanting to touch his friend’s hips and thighs.   
Then Connor opens his blue eyes and Will looks away, the surgeon stretches his arms and stands up when the other man simply says “your turn” without really managing to hide the appreciation in his eyes. Rhodes smiles, his friend is now bent over his suitcase but he has noticed his eyes on him earlier and he’s excited like a fourteen-year-old, he shakes his head and shamelessly looks at Will’s ass while walking to the bathroom. 

It’s the night before the big day, the bride-to-be is somewhere relaxing with the maid of honor and the others girls, Jay is spending the evening in his room with his friends of CPD and some firefighters and the others guests are having fun at the resort’s casino. Will and Connor, after a simple but very nice dinner with Casey and Severide, have decided to spend the rest of the evening at a small kiosk on the beach not too far from the resort and enjoy a local show just the two of them. Connor has already been there and Will is glad that his friend is not here alone again, the last time they weren’t this close and the redhead knows that after Dr. Downey’s death Rhodes wasn’t really fine like he kept saying. But now Will’s happy that on the surgeon’s lips there’s a relaxed smile and that Connor asked him to come to this place that is one of his favourite in Honolulu. It’s a warm quiet night with a beautiful sky full of stars.   
The table where they’re sitting is a little apart from the stage where the local dancers are making their show, and they can speak to each other without raising their voices. They are talking about the wedding and the vacation drinking slowly a Mai Tai from half coconut when they’re approached from a couple that Dr. Rhodes doesn’t recognise. When Will notices the man tenses up visibly and Connor turns to him frowning. He’s about to ask what is happening because his friend has tightened his fists so much that his knuckles are white and he’s not even looking at him when the couple stops in front of them and like he was bite Halstead stands up.   
“I can’t believe it, gingerbread Halstead” says the man and Connor tenses up a bit for the nickname and the tone of voice used, Will is definitely nervous but still shakes the man’s hand with a fake smile. Connor stands up too and looks at his friend with apprehension, “Andrew Martin” murmurs Will with stiff voice and the other man, like he didn’t notice the tension in the air, “Can I..?” asks gesturing towards the two chairs in front of them. Will didn’t answer right away and this Andrew guy takes the silence as a yes and sits down followed by the woman that is arrived with him.   
“Pardon me” exclaims a little later “this is Kara Tipton, my fiancé” says putting an arm on the woman’s shoulders and making her lean closer to him. “And who’s your friend, gingerbread?” continues Mr. Martin with teasing voice. Connor, already annoyed by this man and the way he’s treating Will, introduces himself with serious and proud voice “I’m Connor Rhodes” says “pleasure” adds even if everyone could say that for him is all but a pleasure. “I am an old friend of gingerbread here, we’ve done high school together” explains Andrew and Connor nods once; he is a little worried about Will right now, his friends is tense, nervous and seems almost scared, he has never seen him like that. Rhodes searches for his friend’s hand under the table and lightly touches it until the other one releases a little tension, then he intertwines their fingers without looking his way.   
Will’s heart is pounding in his ears, he feels like he could vomit then and there, until Connor takes his hand and breathing is suddenly a little easier even with Andrew Martin in front of him. He can’t believe his luck, the guy who tormented him back in high school was smiling and small talking in front of him, in Honolulu, hundreds of miles far from both their homes. When Andrew asks “you’re alone like in high school, gingerbread?”, Connor squeezes Will’s hand stopping him from answer and begins massaging his friend’s palm with his thumb to make him relax, it’s an instinct gesture and he sighs when Will actually relaxes a little.   
“Actually” starts the black haired surgeon “he’s with me an-” but he’s interrupted by a phone that starts ringing. Kara giggles and takes her phone out of her purse, “sorry honey, it’s Leah and I have to take that” says looking directly in the man’s eyes. Then she takes his hands and starts talking “your perfect hair, you being so funny and the way you hug me from behind”. Will turns to Connor and they both have confused expressions on their faces, Rhodes rises a brow in question at his friend but their attention is back again on the couple in front of them when Andrew begins to talk. “Your perfect body, your malicious smirk and your shiny eyes”.   
Without another word Kara kisses Andrew’s lips and walks away answering her phone.   
Andrew, noticing the confused expressions on Will and Connor’s faces, grins “me and Kara always do it” he shrugs then continues “when we leave each other even if it’s for a short time”. Will is a little less rigid now and Connor leaves his hand to take a sip of his drink. He looks at Andrew and sees that he’s watching Will in a way that makes him want to throw at him his half coconut. “You should try and do it too” says the man after a couple of seconds in silence, Connor frowns and Will tenses up again; “try and do what?” asks Halstead in a defensive tone and a wide grin appears on Andrew’s lips.   
“You are together, right?” asks with the tone of voice that it’s used when you know the answer is yes, Will starts shaking his head when Connor grabs his hand again and puts them on the table “yes, we are” says and it’s sound so sure that Will almost believes it himself.   
At first it seems that Andrew doesn’t buy his words but then smiles and “well, do it then. Tell each other three of the things you love the most about the other”.   
Connor stiffens lightly, if he has to say what he loves more about Will he doesn’t know if he could answer three things so point-blank. There are a lot of things he likes a lot about his friend and now, looking at him in the light of the paper fireflies around them, they come into his mind all at once. He barely registers the man in front of him saying something, too concentrate finding out how much he loves Will’s short beard and messy hair. Connor snaps out of his thoughts when Will turns to him and their eyes meet. The red head is saying something but Connor doesn’t hear it, with Will’s beautiful big brown eyes in front of him his heart screams other things he loves about his friend so he starts talking. Connor doesn’t really know what he’s saying exactly, the words are just flying out of his mouth without control.   
“The way your lips move when you fully smile” murmurs “your way to treat the patients, with kindness and dedication” continues smiling and leaning a little towards the other. He would like to say that he loves also his laugh, the way the hospital scrubs fits him perfectly and also that he had loved waking up the past mornings in a bed full of his scent.   
“One thing left” Andrew’s voice reaches Connor’s ears from afar but it’s enough to take him back to reality.   
“Your love towards your brother and all of your friends” concludes Connor and he’s out of breath like he has run two miles. “Your turn gingerbread” says Andrew and all Connor wants to do is shut his mouth with the coconut. That coconut can be used in a lot of creative ways.   
All the world around Connor loses importance when Will starts talking “three things only” says and suddenly he’s blushing, Connor finds himself thinking that he loves also Will’s flushed face.   
“I love your hands, real, beautiful, perfect surgeon’s hands” begins Halstead squeezing the one he’s still holding and smiles nervously at him. “The way you put me back in my place at work when I became an unbearable smart-ass” continues and Connor rolls his eyes but a shiver runs down his spine “and your voice, that is sweet and hoarse and so fucking sexy”.   
Their eyes don’t leave the others’ and Will leans in with his lips slightly apart, Connor tilts his head a little and he’s about to close the distance between them and finally meets the other man’s lips but Andrew who starts clapping and whistling in appreciation interrupts them and Connor reaches for the coconut on the table ready to throw it at him.


End file.
